Voltar para quê?
by Car0Lscenes
Summary: Ano novo em StoryBrook e algumas coisas alcontecem...


**Voltar para quê?**

* * *

**Emparelhamentos: **Emma/Regina The Evil Queen

**Sumario: **Ano novo em StoryBrook e algumas coisas alcontecem...

**Aviso:** Vocês já sabem... Não possuo nenhum dos personagens abaixo.

**Aviso²:** Se você não gosta de romance envolvendo duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página. E desculpem pelos erros de ortografia, ainda não tenho um beta, então... Eles são todos meus =]

**E pra quem fica, boa diversão!**

* * *

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela estava tão distante.

Realmente, depois daquela noite, exatamente aquela em que finalmente a pedi em namoro ela sumiu da minha vida.

Quer dizer, eu sempre fui a maluca sedutora que conseguia quem quisesse para ficar por perto, passar a noite ou mesmo namorar.

Mas eu tinha escolhido ela, desci de toda a minha pose de fugitiva e descompromissada, para escolher apenas ela para ficar comigo.

Era uma noite de feriado, na verdade era fim de ano, a neve caía lá fora, e mesmo nesse pequeno apartamento de Mary Margareth, nós estávamos fazendo, ou tentando fazer um ceia de ano novo.

Eu tentei tantas e tantas vezes chegar perto dela. Conseguir um abraço, um beijo, um simples mãos juntas...

Mas era como se ela não estivesse lá.

Era como se ela não quisesse.. Será que eu fiz algo?

Eu nunca pode entender, nem sequer tive tempo de perguntar na verdade.

Eu saí. Na cidade havia poucos solitários, mas todos eles iriam para a Vovó, comemorar a virada de ano. E bom, o que eu tinha a perder...

"Como vc faz uma coisa dessas comigo?! Com Henry!" ela bateu a porta assim que chegou. "Deixe-me explicar Regina..." eu tentei pedir através da nuvem que se formava nos meus olhos. Mas que diabos, foram apenas alguns copos de vodka barata... "Não! Não tem explicação Emma! Você me fez passar o ano com seus amigos naquele cubículo, pra vir para essa espelunca de bebidas?! O que aconteceu com vc?" ela saiu.

Eu fiz meu melhor para correr até ela, saindo pra fora da loja, notei que já era de manhã. Droga, passei a noite lá?

"Regina! Espere!" eu corri até ela, conseguindo segurar o cotovelo na minha mão.

Ela estava lá, perfeitamente parada. "Regina eu quero vc na minha vida..." acredito que era tudo o que ela precisava saber. "Mas eu não quero fazer parte da sua vida... E Storybrooke pode sobreviver sem alguém como vc por perto." ela puxou o cotovelo da minha mão e foi embora. Indo em uma direção qualquer.

Chegar até a casa de Mary Margareth foi muito rápido, até demais.O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Pegando as chaves do Volkswagen, eu estaria fora dessa maldita cidade. Hoje!

Ignorando qualquer pedido de explicação, coloquei apenas um beijo na testa de MM e sai. Sabendo que todos os outros que estavam na casa, já sabiam da notícia, em primeira mão.

_Essa maldita placa!_

Por que diabos eu estou parada bem aqui? Olhando para essa maldita placa?

Não sei se alguém já percebeu, mas realmente exitem linhas que separam um cidade da outra. É um faixa branca na verdade.

Meus pés estavam cuidadosamente a alguns milímetros da faixa.

_Maldição Swan! Apenas entre no carro e vá!_

Minha mente não parava de me acusar. Fugir, sempre fugir. _É tão fácil..._

Mas não dessa vez. Com lágrimas nos meus olhos, entrei mais uma vez no carro e fiz um retorno forçado na estrada vazia.

Só havia um lugar para ir. As grandes paredes brancas me cumprimenteram a distância. Eu sabia que ela viria, assim que eu entrasse pelo portão. Ela fazia extamente isso todas as vezes.

Decendo do carro, eu esperei naquela expectativa de ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez.

Ele não veio, ela não veio.

Correndo até a porta, nem perdi tempo em bater. Invadindo a sala principal eu me virei para o escritório, mas parei. O clique enlouquecedor dos saltos vinham ainda do lado de fora da casa. Ela estava chegando.

Numa corrida pra fora, a vi parada no meio do caminho feito pelas pedras. O rosto numa linha dura, mas que mesmo assim ainda me facinava, no meio dos pequenos flocos de neve. "O que vc está fazendo na minha casa? Vou precisar prende-la de novo?" ela pediu exigente.

_Sempre exigente._

Eu fiz o melhor para me aproximar lentamente. "Eu voltei Regina, e vc sabe que nunca volto" eu disse baixinho conforme me aproximava cada vez mais.

"Uma pena, como eu disse, essa cidade sobreviveria sem vc, senhorita Swan.." Ah, esse veneno... Invadindo o espaço pessoal dela, eu deixei os lábios quase se tocarem, até que a senti recuar. _Não._

A puxei mais forte contra o meu corpo. "Regina, eu voltei por vc". Não é algo que eu costumo fazer, e admitir isso para alguém, leva muito dos meus sentimentos. Definitivamente era uma coisa que eu sei que faria só uma vez na vida, e sabia que seria só naquele momento.

"Vc saiu Emma, e foi passar o ano novo sozinha! Eu estava lá, Henry estava lá!" ela gritou se esforçando para sair do meu aperto. Ela não seria capaz de sair facilmente, então começou a distribuir aqueles malditos tapas ardidos por toda parte exposta de mim."Por que vc saiu?" era quase um sussuro vindo dela.

Apenas a soltei para prender os braços ao lado do corpo dela. "Me perdoa?" eu pedi baixinho."Eu sei que é idiota, mas me perdoa? Preciso de vc na minha vida Regina..." ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, tentando saber se eu realmente estava sendo sincera e tenho certeza que não precisei me esforçar, meu próprio coração gritava isso.

Ela estava amolecendo nas minha mãos, relaxando. Eu sorri, e me aproximei um pouco mais. "Me perdoe, por favor" os lábios escovando os dela. As respirações fundidas numa só. A puxando contra mim, eu sei que ela não estremeceu por causa do frio. "Droga, Emma..." ela sussura e eu apenas pude sorrir comos os dedos dela se enrolaram no meu cabelo.

Henry PDV-

"A parte romântica é bem...enfim...Elas só perceberiam momentos depois, mas a maldição foi quebrada. Todos na cidade, absolutamente todos, entraram em choque com a atual realidade. _O que diabos tinha acontecido?_

É uma questão de lógica, pense comigo:

As maldições só podem ser quebradas por um beijo do verdeiro amor. E se a Rainha era a amaldiçoada, nada mais simples do que o cavaleiro branco a beijar." Eu sorri como os olhos de Branca de neve ainda estavam arregalados como o de todos os outros que ainda estavam no apartamento comigo..._Ah, adultos..._

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Eu adoro faze-las quebrar a maldição...*Sorriso*


End file.
